


Invocation

by Nelja



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Classics, Dark, Défi Halloween, Gen, Ghosts, Missing Scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamlet a besoin que le fantôme de son père l'encourage à nouveau ; il tente de l'invoquer lui-même, cette fois, mais il n'obtient pas ce qu'il attendait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invocation

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Shakespeare, bien entendu.
> 
> Mini-fic écrite pour Halloween, pour les thèmes Invocation d'esprits et Folie.
> 
> Pour le mini-crossover : Hamlet a fait ses études à l'université de Wittenberg, qui est bien celle où Faust était professeur.

HAMLET: Mon père, vous rappelez-vous comme vous m'apparurent ! Votre corps privé de substance, l'image de vos tourments, entraînèrent en moi une résolution brûlante. J'ai besoin de cela à nouveau, moi qui suis si faible, et je vous implore de me donner cette force à nouveau. Je vous jure devant Dieu et le diable qu'elle ne sera employée à rien d'autre qu'à votre vengeance. Voilà les herbes et les plantes qui vous feront venir jusqu'à moi, la mandragore et la valériane, comme l'enseignait le Docteur Faust à Wittenberg, et voilà la flamme... qui est-ce ? Père, est-ce vous ? Non, non, reculez ! Guildernstern, Rosencrantz, c'est vous qui avez tenté de me tuer en premier lieu ! Je n'ai même pas frappé, ce sont vos propres armes que j'ai retournées contre vous ! Comment pouvez-vous encore me remprocher quoi que ce soit, comment pouvez-vous parler de notre amitié ? Vous ne m'intéressez pas, je veux seulement... Polonius, vous maintenant. Non, je ne regrette rien, m'entendez-vous ! En croyant toucher le meurtrier de mon père, j'ai touché un complice et... mon Ophelia, pourquoi êtes-vous venue, pourquoi avez-vous entendu cette altercation ? Ah, vous seriez déjà en paradis si vous n'aviez pas pris vous-même votre vie, si vous aviez seulement attendu la mort dans ce monde qui, haïssant la pureté, vous l'aurait accordée. C'est pour cela que je suis encore là, belle Ophelia, et... je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi ! J'ai vu mes erreurs, je les regrette, mais mon destin est plus important, mon père attend que... mon père, où est-il ? Ecartez-vous, laissez-moi voir, vous me faites mal ! Père ! Père ! Vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi cette invisibibilité, pourquoi ce silence ?! Venez à moi, je vous en supplie ! Je tombe à vos genoux, au risque d'être écrasé par... J'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de... Je veux juste voir le fantôme de quelqu'un que je n'ai pas tué !!


End file.
